If the Tracy's had a sister
by kirstyrob14
Summary: This is basically about kathryn Tracy, the second youngest of the Tracy family. Scotts in trouble when he comes back from a mission with a damaged Thunderbird 1. I don't own Thunderbirds.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, there you are. I've been looking everywhere." Virgil said as he walked in to my workshop that my brothers had got me for my birthday.

"Clearly, you didn't look everywhere, I've been here for the last two hours. Why didn't you just check down here first? I'm normally here or beside the pool." I said peering out from under Scott's car.

"Gordon said you were in you room, then he said you were here and there..." He babbled on.

"So Gordon pranked you is what your trying to say." I said as I pulled myself and the skateboard i was lying on back under the car.

"What do you mean? He said at the end he didn't know."

"He did. I told him before I left." I told him, smiling to the bottom of the car.

"Ugh. Gordon is definitely getting thrown in the pool now."

"Yeah, right Virg. So what did you want?" I asked.

"Right. Scott called. He asked if you were done with his car yet..."

"I only got it yesterday!" I yelled pushing myself right out from under the car so he could see my face.

"Yeah, I know, that's what I said to him. But that's not what I was going to tell you about, it's about his and your bird." He told me his eyes on the floor.

"What is it?" I asked as coolly as I could.

"Scott's kinda damaged it." He said with a cautious smile on his face.

"Where?" I asked in an annoyed voice.

"Maybe, you should come and look at it." He said pulling me up.

"He's back? Then why did he call?" I asked confused and angrily.

"He kinda ran off once he had landed it. He knows how much you get annoyed when he breaks it." He laughed as he pulled me out the workshop door.

"Well he'll have to come back at some point." I grinned.

"Poor Scotty." He said.

"More like dead Scotty." I told Virgil.

"Should I warn Scott or not?" He asked with a smile.

"Tell him I'm ok with it. Then when he gets back..." I smiled.

"Hahaha. You won't hurt him too much will you?" He laughed.

"If you don't hurt Gordon that much for painting your bird with your good paints." I said.

"What do you mean? I saw my bird an hour ago..." He said.

"Well he's just come up the stairs with have hands full with empty paint bottles." I said pointing at Gordon who was disposing of evidence.

"GORDON!" He yelled. Gordon looked in our direction and grinned. We watch him run from view.

"Hahahaha!" I laughed. Virgil looked at me.

"Fine, you can kill Scott. I'll kill Gordon." He said to me as he ran towards the house. I ran after him and caught up quickly.

"First. Show me Thunderbird one." I said grabbing his arm.

"But Gordon's getting away." He complained as he watched Gordon run up the stairs. He looked down at me and saw my face. I wasn't impressed.

"Fine." He sighed in defeat.


	2. Chapter 2

Virgil walked with me to Thunderbird ones hangar. I saw Virgil cringe when he saw the thrusters. I couldn't even look at them. Scott was sooooo dead.

"What on earth did he do?" I asked Virgil.

"Well, there was an incident with a burning oil rig and a fire ball." He told me while staring at the ground. He knew how much time I spent fixing these machines and he knew how I felt when they got damaged.

"Ugh. I thought this thing was fast...surely it could avoid something like that... Does Scott even pay attention when he flies... Ugh... He's in so much trouble." I mumbled mainly to myself.

"Jeez, sis. It was an accident. Calm down." Virgil told me.

"I know but he could at least help fix it... Or told me himself. I mean how old his he?" I complained.

"He's twenty three." Virgil said.

"Yeah SURE he is." I said as I walked away.

"Where you going?" He shouted after me.

"Well, I am going to need some tools to fix it." I yelled back to him.

"Need any help?"

"Nah, plus don't you have a younger brother to find?" I reminded him.

"Oh yeah..." He said as he ran off. I laughed and secretly hoped that Virgil wouldn't be to hard on my slightly older brother. Gordon and me got on well. We stuck up for each other and were there for each other ever since we were kids. Just like the time I was bullied in school.

I didn't tell any of my brothers about it at all, I hated being seen as the weakest or baby of the family that my brothers (even my younger one - Alan) had to take care off. Gordon noticed how i would come home and go straight to my room. One day he followed me up to my room and watched me as I broke down on my bed and began to cry, he came over to me and hugged me until I stopped.

"What's wrong Kittie?" Gordon asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Just... Ehh...just." I said. I could feel tears beginning to roll down my face again.

"Shhhh, Kat, shhhh." He said softly as he placed his arms around me and rocked me back and fore.

"Is there something wrong at school?" He asked after he was sure I had stopped crying. I nodded.

"Are you being bullied?" He asked. I buried my head in his shoulders and didn't answer.

"Look, I can't help you unless you tell me." He told me. I didn't move. He removed his arms from around me and sat in front of me.

"Look at me." He said. I looked up at him.

"Now, you are my younger sister, Kathryn Tracy are you not?" He asked.

"Yes." I said quietly.

"Wow, that was a bit too quiet for my younger sister. Are you sure your Kathryn Tracy?" He joked with me.

"Yes." I giggled.

"Now, tell me honestly. Are you being bullied?" He asked.

"Yes." I whispered to him.

"Ok. Who by?" He said. I looked into his eyes, I could see he wasn't pleased that I was being picked on.

"David and his gang. In your year." I told him.

"Ugh. David's an idiot anyway." He said to himself.

"Uh huh. He makes fun of me and you." I said as I stood up and hugged Gordon.

"It's fine. Let your older and wiser brother deal with it." He said.

"Virgil's going to deal with it?" I joked.

"There's my sister!" He laughed as he ruffled my hair.

"Yeah, come on let's go and get dinner Gordo." I said as I grabbed his hand.

"I'm coming sis." He said as I dragged him down the stairs.

I smiled at the memory as I walked towards my workshop. As I walked I noticed something lurking in the bushes behind the workshop. I crept over to the bushes and peered over them.

"Boo." Someone shouted at me.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I screamed.

"Shhh, sis..." Scott said as he laughed at me.

"That's it, first you wreck Thunderbird one then you jump out at me. Your for it!" I said as I lunged at him.

"Sis... Get off... I don't want to hurt you." He said as I tried to wrestle him to the floor.

"Not a chance Scott." I said as I sat on top of him.

"Sis. Get... OFF." He shouted.

"NO!" I yelled back.

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes." He said as we both started to laugh. He pushed me off him and I landed on the ground. We both laughed until we started to cry. After we stopped laughing we sat up.

"Sorry about the bird." Scott said.

"It's ok, but... Ehhh... Can you please help fix it?" I asked.

"Sure, I mean if I had been paying attention we wouldn't need to fix it." He admitted. I just stared at him.

"Kat...KAT. What's wrong?" He asked as he shook me.

"You weren't paying ATTENTION!" I shouted at him.

"No." He said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Ugh!" I said as I stood up. I marched off to get my tools.

"Sorry sis, I got distracted." He said as he ran after me.

"Ugh!" Was all I could reply.

"Look I'm sorry. It was just that... Well... Emmmm." He said.

"What Scott?... No... Actually you know what, I don't care." I said as I opened the door to my workshop and grabbed my tools.

"Come on... I didn't mean to do it!" He insisted.

"Sure Scott." I said as I walked away from him. My brothers really annoyed me sometimes, just like Scott was just now. They especially annoyed me when they damage the Thunderbirds, because they weren't paying attention.

I walked back down to Thunderbird ones hanger, closely followed by Scott who was still apologising.

"Scott, just drop it." I told him.

"But, I am sorry." He said.

"You are forgiven!" I shouted at him.

"Fine!" He shouted back. I watched him as he left the hangar. I got out my tools and began work on the thrusters. Before long I had them completely apart and was fixing it one bit at a time.

A couple of hours later I was done. I looked at the time. Four o'clock. That means that Gordon would be in the pool, Virgil would be practising piano, Alan would be either in the pool or in the lounge and Scott would be beside the pool reading. I decided that I didn't want to see any of my brothers but one. John. I wanted to talk to my older brother about my ideas for Thunderbird five and my plans for when he's back earthside in a week. I picked up my tools and went up the stairs out of the hangar. Once I was up in my room on the second floor, I peeled of my blue oil and sweat covered boiler suit which I wore while fixing anything from Thunderbirds to cars. I went into the shower and stayed in there for at least ten minutes before I was ready to get out. I hated long showers. I got out and put on some clean clothes. I left my hair to dry in the warm breeze that was coming in from my balcony doors. I flipped the switch that let me contact Thunderbird five from my computer.

"Hey Johnny, how are you?" I said as I sat down on the side of my bed.

"Kathryn! Thank goodness. Someone to talk to." He said.

"Getting bored John." I said in mock pity.

"Shut up Kat." He laughed.

"Okay. So how's space?" I asked.

"Oh, you know, spacey and quiet." He told me.

"Spacey. Really clever John." I mocked.

"I thought so too." He joked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Where are our brothers?" He asked.

"John it's half four so where do you think?" I asked.

"I don't know, that's why I asked."

"Scott pool, Gordon in pool, Virgil piano, Alan mystery." I reported.

"Oh, so a normal four thirty." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"I saw that Kittie." He said.

"Whatever, John." I said.

"So... Back on topic, what did you want?" He asked.

"I have some ideas for Thunderbird five and for when you come home next week." I said.

"Do these changes involve a lot of work?" He asked.

"They probably will, but I can't do anything until, well, you, Brains and dad agree." I said.

"Oh... Ok... So how much work exactly?" He asked.

"Stop being lazy John." I laughed.

"I'm not being lazy, I just want to know how much work I'll have to do." He replied.

"Right. Not wanting to do work isn't lazy." I said sarcastically.

"It's not." He insisted.

"Sure." I said.

"Look is there anything else you want or can I go?" He asked.

"I thought you were looking for someone to talk to." I said, secretly a little bit upset he didn't want to talk anymore.

"Sorry. But I was kind of doing something. I just didn't want to be rude." He said. Typical John. He was always busy, yet he still made time for me or my brothers to talk.

"That's ok John. I mean if you were doing something you should have just said."

"Sorry Kat. Talk to you later ok?" He asked.

"Sure John. Talk to you later." I said I got up and turned off the screen.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dinner!" Alan yelled as he passed my door.

"Thanks sprout." I said as I threw the book I was reading down on the floor. I wasn't really fussy about keeping the page as I had already read it twice.

"Kat, you're only one year older than me, no need to call me sprout." He said as he waited for me on the steps.

"Look you're the only younger brother I have, so deal with it... Sprout." I said.

"I may be younger than you, but I am still taller." I rolled my eyes at this. Alan always found a way to make me feel younger than him.

"Really, the height card, that's what you're playing?"

"Did I hurt your feelings?" He said in a making tone as we got down to the ground floor.

"Alan, you may be taller but I can still beat you up. Plus, if you want to play the height card, talk to Virg. I'm sure he'd love to hear you call him a sprout." I joked. Alan grinned at me.

"Great idea sis, I might go and tell him right now." He said with heavy sarcasm.

"Tell who what?" Virgil asked as he walked into the kitchen behind us.

"Nothing." I said as Alan tried to muffle his laughter. I elbowed him in the ribs, that made things worse. He couldn't contain it. Virgil looked at Alan as if he had gone mad, which he kind of had.

"What are you laughing at Alan?" Scott asked as he came in the door.

"Nothing." He tried to say.

"Sure. Kat care to explain?" He said.

"He called Virgil a sprout, cause he's taller than him." I said. Alan stopped laughing. He looked at me with horror, I had just basically signed his death warrant. Alan looked at Virgil, who looked quite annoyed. I started to laugh and Scott joined in. Alan was about to make a break for it when our father came in followed by Gordon.

"What's going on?" Our dad asked as Alan edged closer to the door. Virgil was giving Alan a murderous glare and me and Scott were laughing at a petrified Alan in the doorway.

"Not much. Just a normal family dinner." I said.

"That bad?" Our father joked.

"Sure dad." Scott said as he took a seat. I quickly followed his lead and sat down as did Virgil after giving Alan one last glance. Alan waited for our dad to sit down before he got enough courage to sit between me and Virgil. Gordon sat down beside Scott and our father.

"Mmmm, smells delicious Ohana." Gordon said as the meal was sat in front of us.

"Everyone dig in!" She said as she placed it in the table. I watched as my brothers hungrily dug in and place a huge pile of food on their own plate. I waited until all the scrabbling was over before I even started to get some food.

"Mmmmmm, lovely!" Scott said with his mouth full of food. I hit him on he arm.

"Scott, don't talk with your mouth open. It's disgusting!" I told him.

"Oh really," he said his mouth still full of food.

"Yeah."

"Then here's an image for you!" He said before he opened his mouth wide and showed me all his chewed up food.

"Ewwwww! Get away!" I said as I pushed him back.

"Scott Tracy!" I heard grandma yell from behind us.

"Sorry." He said as he packed more food in his mouth.

"Ugh. Animal!" I said as I picked up a forkful of food.


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later I was sitting in the lounge with Gordon. He was wearing a Hawaiian style shirt and the shorts I gave him for his birthday a couple of months ago, they were bright neon green and were bought as a joke. He insisted he loved them which was kind of a downer, I expected him to hate them and throw them away, but he didn't so my prank by the bin in the kitchen didn't get sprung until the next day by Scott. The prank was quite simple - open the bin rubbish lands on you - after the prank Scott smelt really and I mean really bad. Gordon noticed me staring at the ugly shorts.

"Jealous that you don't have a pair of shorts as lovely as these?" He joked.

"Yeah, I am soooo jealous." I said sarcastically.

"Good, I'll get you a pair for your birthday, I didn't know what to get you." He said getting up.

"No,no,no,no... It's fine... I'm not that jealous!" I said as I stood up to stop him.

"Aww, well now I'm back to square one." He said as he walked off towards the pool.

"Where you going? We were just about to watch a film." I said pointing to the tv.

"I know, pause it for me. I'm off to ask if Alan, Scott or Virgil if they want to watch." He said.

"Fine, but be quick. I'm not going to pause it for long." I shouted to him as he left.

"Back in a few," He yelled back.

"Ugh." I said as I fell back down on to the couch. Just then Virgil walked into the room.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"Nothing, me and Gordon are watching a film, want to join us?" I asked.

"If you and Gordon are watching a film, then... Shouldn't Gordon be here to?" He laughed.

"I know he's not here. He's off to ask Scott, Alan and you." I said.

"Do you mind if I join you?" He asked.

"Nope." I said as I shuffled over to let him sit beside me.

"Thanks." He said as he plopped himself down beside me.

"No problem." I said as Gordon walked in followed by Scott and Alan.

"I'm back but I couldn't find Virgil...oh there you are... Want to watch a film?" Gordon said.

"I've already been asked and have already agreed." Virgil said as Scott jumped in between us. I leaned on Scott's arm. Alan sat down on the ground at Scott's feet.

"Where am I suppose to sit?" Gordon asked.

"There's room on the floor." Scott said as he placed his arm around me.

"Funny... And I thought I would be nice and offer you the chance to watch a film with me and Kat!" He said as he said down on the floor beside Alan. I laughed and pushed play. We sat there watching the movie without saying anything for the first hour but soon Alan and Gordon began to lose focus.

"Get off me Gordo!" Alan squealed as Gordon began to squish him.

"What's wrong? Am I a bit heavy?" Gordon asked.

"Gordon you weigh a tonne and a half." I said.

"How would you know, you normally sit on me... I never sit on you!" He said sitting up.

"Sure." I said.

"Shut up and watch the film." Virgil said.

"Sorry Virg." I said. Then I leaned down so I was at Gordon's height.

"You still weigh a tonne though." I whispered into his ear. He began to laugh which earned him a kick from Scott.

"Owww, hey, that hurt!" Gordon complained. Scott kicked him again. I muffled my laughter in Scott's shoulder.

"Guys, shut up! I'm trying to watch a film!" Virgil said.

"Virgil shut up." Gordon said.

"Yeah we're watching a film." Alan said.

"Yeah stop talking Virg." Scott laughed. Virgil hit Scott on the arm and kicked Gordon and Alan. At this everyone but Virgil laughed.

"Aww, come on Virg you know they're only messing with you." I said as Virgil began to sit up.

"Yeah, sure but I want to watch this film you put on!" He told me.

"Sorry!" Scott said.

"Yeah sorry Virg." Alan said.

"I'm not sorry." Said Gordon. I kicked him.

"You mean you are sorry! Right Gordon." I said.

"Yeah... Ow by the way." He said rubbing his back. I smiled at Virgil.

"We'll shut up now." I said.

"Fine." Virgil said as he leaned back. I snuggled back down under Scott's arm and focused on the tv. We managed to stay quiet until the end of the film... Just. A few seconds after the film was done Gordon jumped up and landed on top of me.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"What?" He said.

"Owwww... Gordon get off, ow!" I said.

"What? I can't hear anything." He said as he wriggled around on top of me.

"Gordo, get off her." Scott said pushing Gordon off me.

"Do I still weigh a tonne?" Gordon asked.

"Bro, you just proved me right. You do weigh a tonne." I told him.

"That's it... I'm not being insulted anymore, I'm going swimming!" Gordon said. I laughed.

"Bye." Alan said.

"You're coming too." He said grabbing Alan by the ear. He pulled Alan up then dragged him towards the pool. Scott pulled his arm away from behind my head and sat up.

"Hey, what are you doing? Your arm was comfy." I said.

"Sis, we can't sit here all night, I'm off to bed, I mean it is ten." Scott said as he stood up.

"But I was comfy!" I complained.

"Tough. I'm off." Scott said.

"Yeah me too." Virgil said standing up.

"What no piano tonight?" I asked.

"No, I watched a movie instead." Virgil said.

"Maybe you should go to bed too sis." Scott said.

"Fine." I said. I put my arms out so that Scott could pull me up. He pulled my arms and got me up. After Scott let go of my hands I fell back down onto the chair.

"That's pathetic Kat." He said.

"My legs are dead." I complained.

"I'll carry you upstairs if you want." Scott said.

"Yes please." I said. Even though I was seventeen it was still an inviting idea. He picked me up and carried me up the stairs until we were outside my room. He dropped me there.

"Thanks." I said.

"Ugh... You weigh a tonne as well." He said.

"No, you just have no muscles." I joked.

"Hilarious. I just carried you up to the second floor, I think that's pretty good."

"Yeah, well... See you tomorrow if we don't have any problems during the night." I said as I opened my door. My bed was in the corner looking very inviting.

"Night sis." He said before kissing the top of my head and leaving me at my door.


	5. Chapter 5

It was half three when the emergency alarm went off. I jumped out of bed and ran out of my bedroom door. Virgil was right behind me. We ran into the control room and were the first ones to arrive. I sat down on the chair and waited for my other brothers.

"Nice pjs sis." Virgil said pointing at the top I had on. I'd forgotten what top I was wearing. I was wearing Johns old t shirt and Virgils old shorts. I often wore my brothers old clothes once they had grown out of them.

"Thanks. I like yours too." I said as I leaned back. I closed my eyes.

"What's the problem dad?" Scott said as he walked in with Gordon and Alan behind him.

"There has been a cave-in in a coal mine Kanhan India. Several people have been trapped underground."

"Who's going?" Alan asked.

"Kat and Scott will take Thunderbird one, Virgil and Gordon take Thunderbird two with the mole inside. Alan you can go back to bed." Dad said. Alan pouted and so did Gordon.

"Awwww. Can't I go too!" Alan said.

"At least you get to go back to bed." Gordon said.

"Boys!" Our dad shouted. I laughed.

An hour later me and Scott were on the scene.

"Thunderbird one to Thunderbird two. What's your ETA?" I said.

"Thunderbird two to Thunderbird one. We should be arriving in about twenty minutes."

"F.A.B Virg. See you then." I said.

"F.A.B Kat." He replied.

"You going to help me land this thing?" Scott asked.

"Sure." I said as I flicked the switch lowering the landing gear.

"You look tired." Scott said pointing to my eyes, which had black lines under them.

"Well, I did have to get up at three thirty!" I pointed out.

"So did I, but, I don't look that bad." He said.

"Well that's down to personal opinion... But I know my eyes are seriously bad... I mean I look like a raccoon!" I joked.

"Yeah, I can see the resemblance... Between you and a raccoon I mean." He laughed as he finished landing Thunderbird one.

"Funny!" I said sarcastically.

"We've landed, lets set up mobile command and control." He said.

"Ok, lets go!" I said getting out of my seat.

We set up command and control quickly and then called Thunderbird two.

"Mobile control to Thunderbird two. What's your ETA?" Scott called.

"We should be there in one and a half minutes Scott." Gordon said.

"F.A.B Gordon. Me and Raccoon will be waiting." Scott said.

"Who's Raccoon?" Virgil asked.

"Me. I think." I said hitting Scott.

"Why?" Virgil asked.

"My eyes have black lines under them, Scott thinks I look like a raccoon! But if he keeps calling me that you guys are going to need to rescue him as well as the miners!" I said threateningly.

"Sorry." Scott said..

"I like that name... Maybe you should keep it Kat." Gordon said.

"Gordon focus." John said.

"John, how long have you been listening?" I asked.

"Not long... Raccoon." He laughed.

"John focus!" I said.

"Relax sis. I'm just calling to say that there are four miners that are stuck underground, I can locate them from here, oh and I wanted to know Thunderbird twos ETA."

"We've just landed. And Gordon's unloading the mole right now." Virgil said.

"Good, now lets get this rescue on the road!" Scott said


	6. Chapter 6

We got home around eight in the morning. The mission went well in that, we got everyone out and no one got injured, but I have now got a new nickname.

"Hey raccoon, you going back to bed?" Scott asked as we left Thunderbird one.

"Scott stop calling me raccoon." I said.

"But the nickname suits you!" He said.

"Ugh. Sometimes I hate having five brothers!" I said to him.

"Aww, sis that one stung. You know we're only messing with you." He said slightly upset with what I said.

"Sure, now stop messing with me!" I yelled in his face.

"Kat!" He said softly as we arrived at our fathers office.

"Sorry, but raccoon is tired." I made the stupid nickname sound horrible.

"You're always tired." Scott mumbled to himself.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked annoyed and confused.

"It means Scott thinks you always shout at him." Gordon said as he walked past. Scott looked at him in shock, like Gordon had just revealed his biggest secret.

"Gordon, get lost!" He shouted.

"I'm going." He said as he went in to our dads office.

"You think I always yell at you!" I shouted.

"Well you kinda always do!" He yelled back

"Ooooo, Scott's in for it now!" Gordon said leaning in the doorway.

"SHUT UP GORDON!" Me and Scott shouted in synchronisation.

"Jeez." He said as he rolled his eyes and went back into the office.

"Fine, if you think I shout so much. Lets just not talk to each other from now on!" I said loudly.

"Good enough for me!" He said back before he marched off towards his room.

"Ten bucks says that won't last until the end of the day." Gordon said to Alan who I noticed was also in the office.

"Your on!" Alan replied. I gave Alan a glare then walked off to my room.

"John, you don't think I yell too much. Do you?" I asked. It had been an hour since me and Scott had argued and I hadn't seen or heard him since then, but I wasn't complaining. I was fed up with my book so I decided to call John.

"No... Not too much. You only yell when you're tired and annoyed. Why?" He replied.

"Scott thinks I yell the whole time." I said looking at the floor.

"No he doesn't." John said.

"Take it he hasn't called you since we finished the mission."

"No he hasn't... Oops spoke to soon, he's calling me right now. Will I let him talk or ignore him?" He asked.

"Let him talk, but I'm not talking to him! And don't tell him I'm listening." I said.

"Ok then..." John said with a confused look.

"Hey Scotty, how are you?"

"Fine!" He said, clearly annoyed at something... Or someone.

"What's wrong with you?" John said, looking in my direction.

"Me and Kat had an argument." Scott said.

"I know shes called. What about?" John replied.

"She didn't tell you?" He said questioningly.

"Didn't get the chance. So what was it about?" He asked again.

"I'm not exactly sure. It started off about being called raccoon then it went to be how I think she always shouts at me." Scott said in deep thought.

"So... You think she always shouts at you?" John asked.

"Well...yes...but...ehhhh... No." He sighed in defeat.

"So why did you guy argue?" John asked confused.

"She said she hated us and I got mad." He said.

"Did not!" I yelled. I saw John jump and smiled.

"She's been listening!" Scott shouted.

"Yeah, sorry but she was already talking to me when you called." John said.

"Oh." Was all Scott could say.

"I did not say I hate you guys!" I insisted.

"Yes you did. You said I hate having five brothers." Scott said.

"Fine, I said that but I didn't mean it like that... It was more like I love you guys but I hate it when you annoy me." I said.

"Didn't sound like that!" He said.

"Well that's what I meant."

"No you didn't."

"I did!"

"Didn't."

"Did."

"GUYS!" John yelled.

"What?" Me and Scott said in synchronisation.

"You sound like two five year olds." John laughed.

"Do not!" We said.

"Listen to yourselves." John laughed. I thought about our argument and Scott must have done the same because we both started to laugh with John.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said Scott." I said after I controlled my laughter.

"I'm sorry too." Scott said.

"How about instead of apologising over the monitors you go and do it in the lobby?" John suggested clearly wanting some peace and quiet.

"Good idea John. And thanks for making us relies how silly we were being." I said.

"Yeah, she's right." Scott said.

"Your welcome. See you later!"

"Bye John." I said. I turned off my monitor and went out into the lobby. Scott had done the same. I walked over to him and gave him a hug. He returned the hug.

"Sorry Kat." He said.

"Sorry Scott." I said as I buried my head in his chest. I breathed in and squirmed out. Scott clearly hadn't had a shower since the rescue.

"I'm telling you this as a loving sister." I started off with.

"What?" He asked confused.

"You stink." I said.

"Hey!" He said. Then Gordon walked out of Alan's room to see me and Scott talking.

"Alan! You owe me ten bucks! They're talking again!" Gordon shouted turning around and walking back in.

"Awwww! You couldn't have at least pretended to hate each other until tomorrow?" Alan asked us as he sticked his head out his door. Me and Scott laughed at him.

"Sorry Alan." Scott said.

"We'll do better next time." I added.

"Ugh... No Gordon, you can't just take it." He said as he walked back in. Me and Scott walked off laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry, I don't think this chapter is as good but it's needed for the next one.

"Why do you watch that?" Virgil asked as he came in.

"What? Soccer?" I said not looking away from the tv.

"Yes." He said walking over to his piano.

"Because I play and I enjoy watching it." I said.

"Oh." He said.

"Virgil, I can change the channel if you want, it's not an important game." I offered as I turned to look at him.

"Do you mind?" He asked.

"No, it's a friendly... Not a big deal." I explained as he looked at me with confusion. As I explained Gordon walked in.

"Hey what we watchin... Oh, ugh... That's better!" He said as he grabbed the remote and changed it to swimming.

"Hey! Gordon I was watching that!" I said as I stood up.

"Well now you're watching swimming. Plus I thought you just said it wasn't a big deal?" He said as he sat down.

"It's not but you could have at least asked before you changed it, and Virgil wanted to watch something." I said as I stood in front of the tv so Gordon would listen.

"Get out of the way!" Gordon complained.

"No!" I said.

"Kat, don't worry about it. I just wanted you to turn it off so I could practise anyway." Virgil said from behind me.

"Yeah, so leave me alone Kat." Gordon said. I glared at Gordon but he didn't notice. That's when I got an idea.

"Virgil, do you want to practise?" I asked.

"Well yeah, but I'll do it after dinner." He said.

"No, let me handle it." I said as I walked over to the tv.

"What are you doing?" Gordon asked.

"Letting Virgil practise." I said as I got down on my knees.

"What?" Gordon asked.

"Turn off the tv Gordy. Or else." I said calmly.

"No. I'm watching swimming." He said as slightly worried look went across his face.

"Fine." I smiled. I pulled out the plug from the wall.

"Hey!" He shouted.

"I warned you." I said as I got up still holding the plug. Gordon glared at me. I smiled wider.

"Virgil, you can practise now." I said. Virgil grinned and walked over to the piano.

"I'm off."

"Where you going Gordon?" I asked.

"Swimming." He said as he marched out the door. I smiled and followed him out.

"Have fun practising Virg." I said as l left.

"Thanks!" He shouted after me.

I bumped into Alan as I left the lounge.

"Watch where you're going!" Alan said.

"Alan, you walked into me." I pointed out.

"Oh, sorry." He said with his face in a comic.

"What you reading?" I asked as I snatched the comic from him.

"None of your business!" He said grabbing it back.

"Jeez Alan." I said walking off.

"Sorry but Scott just did the same thing."

"Where is Scott?" I asked.

"He was going to his room. He said something about trip to the mainland when I asked."

"Oh, ok... Thanks Alan." I said before running up the stairs. Scott's room was on the first floor right at the end of the corridor. I walked up to the door which was partly open and knocked on it three times.

"Come in." He said. I walked in to find his room and before I could say anything a bucket of water fell on my head. I stared at him with anger and shock. He was looking at me in shock.

"I'm so sorry Kathryn. I thought that you were Gordon coming to see if his prank had worked." He said. I could see the shock in his face starting to fade and laughter coming through instead.

"SCOTT TRACY! You are in so much trouble!" I shouted.

"I am sorry." He said as he went to get me a towel from the cupboard down stairs. I decided to get revenge quick, so he wouldn't see it coming. I ran into his bathroom and picked up the shower and aimed it at the door. I waited for him to return. Five minutes later he was back.

"Sis...where did you go?" He asked.

"In the bathroom, hand me the towel. My hair is now a mess! Thanks!" I said trying to stop laughing. I reached to turn on the shower.

"Look, here you go... And no need for revenge right...ahhhhh!" He said as I turned the shower towards him and soaked him. After a few minutes of him squirming and yelling 'stop it' and 'turn it off' I put the shower back and smiled at him.

"Clever Kat, getting revenge quickly. So I wouldn't see it coming." He said laughing. I grinned at him and walked out of his bathroom, shutting the door so I would hear him trying to go in and get revenge.

"So clever, that, I think you deserve a hug!" He said as he hugged me from behind.

"Awwww, ewwww, get off, you're all wet!" I squealed.

"And who's fault is that?" He laughed.

"Your showers!" I said.

"Yeah, right!" He said not letting me go.

"At least you don't smell anymore." I joked.

"Really?" He asked.

"No... Not really. I was just being nice." I said.

"Hey!"

"What did you come in here for anyway?" He asked after he'd let me go.

"I want you to come and look at something I came up with for Thunderbird one." I said as I pulled him towards the door.

"How about we do it later... I wanted to go for a hike." He said.

"Ugh... But... Fine." I said in defeat, I didn't want to argue with him again.

"You can come too, if you want, I know you're not keen on hiking but we haven't been in ages." He said.

"You went last week!" I accused.

"That was last week. I want to go this week." He pointed out. I thought about it for a minute. Last time I had been hiking was when I was eleven, and I hated every minute off it because my brothers were complaining that I walked too slow.

"I'll go on one condition." I said.

"What?"

"You walk at my speed or don't complain about how slow I walk." I said.

"Fine... I suppose that's fair, but first we have to make sure it ok me and you go for a hike."

"Lets go and ask." I said pulling him out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hurry up Kat!" Scott shouted from above me.

"Sorry but you know I don't really like hiking." I said as I climbed up a hill covered in dead leaves that also lay all over the jungle floor.

"Why did you agree to come then?" He shouted back.

"I don't actually know... Brother sister bonding?" I said.

"Yeah right, so how's school?" He asked.

"Fine and are we really going to talk about school?" I asked.

"Not if you don't want to... So... Ehhh... How are you?" He said after a while of thinking.

"Jeez Scott, you are just so great at this whole bonding thing it makes me jealous." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry." He laughed.

"How about instead of asking stupid questions you come back down a bit and give me a hand?" I suggested.

"What you stuck or something?" He said walking down to me.

"Maybe." I said.

"What's up?" He asked as he came into view in front of me.

"Help me up here." I said offering him my hand. He grabbed it and pulled me up.

"There you go." He said letting go of my hands.

"How about you carry the supply's for a while?" I suggested taking the backpack of my back and handing it to him. He took it and happily slung it over his shoulder.

"So how're the eyes?" He asked.

"Fine... I think... You tell me."

"They look ok... For a raccoon." He said. I elbowed him and walked off. He quickly caught me up.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Ha said.

"It's fine, you're forgiven." I replied while trying to climb up another steep slope.

"Need a hand?" He asked. I looked up to see him standing on the ledge above me.

"How on earth did you get up there so fast?" I asked stepping back from the slope.

"Its simple when you know how, now give me your hand." He said leaning down.

"Fine." I said as I started to climb. I let him grab my hand and pull me up.

"There we go." He said.

"Can we take a break?" I asked. It was more for his benefit than mine, he looked kind of tired but I knew Scott would never want to ask.

"Great idea, especially if I'm going to have to pull you up again. You aren't the lightest." He joked as he pulled the backpack off his back.

"Haha." I said taking the bag from him.

"I'll have water." He said sitting down.

"Get it yourself." I said throwing the bag at him. Scott caught the bag before it hit his face.

"So... How's my car?" Scott asked as I sat down.

"Well it wasn't done yesterday because someone damaged Thunderbird one. So I'll bet it's still in my workshop with the hood up." I said.

"Oh, when will it be done?" Scott asked.

"When I can be bothered to finish it." I said.

"Virgil said you were nearly finished it." Scott said.

"I would have been... If someone hadn't been in a fight with a fireball!" I said annoyed.

"Sorry." He said.

"Just change the subject." I suggested as I lay down.

"It's gonna be night time by time we reach the top. Maybe we should turn back." He said looking at the top.

"Aw man and I was looking forward to getting hauled up a mountain!" I said sarcastically. Scott laughed.

"Come on Kat, lets go home." He said packing his water away. I sat up.

"Hey! Lets plan a prank. Gordo got you earlier." I suggested getting up off the ground.

"How do you suppose we get him back?" He asked.

"Not sure... How about something to do with Thunderbird four and a tub of blue paint." I suggested. I watched as Scott considered the idea and began to smile.

"Clever, but I think it has to be bright pink paint." He said.

"Why? Gordon hates blue."

"But I'm betting if we made it blue, we would lose it on a mission, it'll blend in with the water."

"Oh." I said smiling.

"But does Virgil have bright pink paint?" I asked after I few minutes.

"Don't know... Watch out theres a huge jump here." Scott said looking ahead. I watched him jump over the huge gap. He landed perfectly on the other side. I stopped and looked down. Scott saw my face.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Nope."

"What's wrong?"

"Scared of heights." I reminded him.

"Oh. Let me help." He said jumping back over. This time he want so good. He landed right on the edge. I watched him wave his arms around trying to regain his balance. I tried to move my arms to grab him but it was too late. Scott fell backwards int the pit. I watched him fall.

"Scott!" I yelled. I could just see him on a ledge further down.

"Kat, calm down. You're ok." He said back.

"You're not." I said.

"Call dad. He'll send Gordon, vigil or Alan to help." He shouted. I flipped open my communicator.

"Dad, you there?" I asked. My voice was ringing with worry.

"What's wrong Kathryn?" My dad replied noticing my worry.

"Scott fell, we need help." I replied.

"Where are you?" He asked. I could hear virgils voice in the background.

"About half way up the mountain on the island. Sorry I don't have any coordinates." I said looking back down at Scott.

"Are you on the trail?" Virgil asked.

"No. Scott decided he wanted to take the _express route_." I said. That's what he had told me earlier when I asked.

"John can you do a infra red scan on satellite mountain?" Dad asked.

"F.A.B dad." I heard him say.

"Stay where you are. Virgil and Gordon will be there soon." Dad said before hanging up.

"What's happening?" Scott yelled.

"We're being rescued." I said.


	9. Chapter 9

I sat on the ground waiting for my brothers. I had tried to climb down but I got so scared I couldn't move. I felt so useless. I had been crying silently and I could tell my eyes were bright red. I didn't want Scott to know I had been crying so I never said a word in case my voice gave it away. He often shouted up questions but I couldn't reply. I just sat on the ground helpless. I heard him sigh.

"Look Kat, I know you've been crying." He shouted up. This surprised me and caused me to break my silence.

"How?" I asked.

"You never let me hear or see you when you're crying, just in case I ask questions." He said.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"You're not ok. What hurts?" I said.

"How do you know I am injured." He asked.

"You always deny you hurt when you really do just in case I begin to panic." I said.

"Guess we don't need any brother sister bonding after all." He joked.

"Suppose." I said dully.

"Don't worry sis, someone will be here soon." He said trying to calm me down.

"Sure, so... What hurts?" I asked.

"We'll my head hurts and there's some blood." He started. I wanted to scream for help but I knew he wouldn't carry on so I held it in.

"My arm hurts a lot... oh and I think I've broken my leg." He said. I held my scream in, I knew he would just try and comfort me.

"Sis?" He shouted up weakly.

"Still here, don't worry." I shouted down to him.

"Good, now can you call dad?" He said.

"Yip. Give me a minute." I said flipping open my communicator.

"Dad?" I said.

"Kat. We have located you and Gordon is on his way." My dad told me.

"Good, could you prepare a bed in the sick bay? Scott thinks he's broken his leg and his head and arm are bleeding." I told him.

"Virgil's doing that right now." He told me.

"Great. What's Gordon ETA?" I asked.

"Should be there in about ten minutes."

"Thanks." I said before I turned off my communicator.

"Can you hang on for ten more minutes?" I shouted down to Scott.

"Yeah." He said back. I could hear the pain in his voice.

"Good. Maybe we should keep talking. That's would Virgil would want us to do." I suggested.

"Yeah." He said.

"Scott stop giving me one word answers." I shouted.

"Sorry. My head hurts." He said.

"Scott don't you dare faint on me now!" I yelled.

"What?" Scott asked.

"Don't you dare faint!" I shouted worried.

"Ugh." He said.

"Ten more minutes Scott. Hang on. Please. Scott. Please hang on." I said as I started to cry again.

"Sis, please don't cry." He said so quiet I could barely hear him.

"Sorry, but please don't go to sleep." I said back while trying to wipe away tears.

"But I'm tired." He complained.

"Scott stay with me. What do you want for dinner?" I shouted. I got no reply. I crawled over to the edge and looked down. I froze as I saw how high I was. Pushing my fear aside I desperately looked around for Scott. I could see him knocked out on the ledge. Gordon was still about ten minutes away, but Scott needed help now. I flung my leg over the edge and began my decent down the side of the cliff.


	10. Chapter 10

I reached the ledge a few minutes later. My hands were cut quite bad and so were my legs. I looked at Scott. His head injury was bad, worse than he had let on. I could see that he had tried to treat it with the first aid kit that was in the backpack. He had done a terrible job. The bandage he put around his head was in the wrong position and wasn't soaking up any blood. I could feel my stomach churn at the sight of the blood but I held myself together. For Scott. His leg did look broken and his arm was also covered in blood. I got to work on him. I started with his head. I took the bandage he had wrapped round it off wiped the cut with anti bacterial wipes and got a fresh one out the first aid kit. I placed it so that it would stop the blood and wrapped the clean on around his head. I looked at his arm next as there wasn't much I could do for his broken leg. I wiped it with anti bacterial wipes then place a bandage on it. I then propped him up against the cliff and sat next to him. I ignored the pain in my hands and legs and closed my eyes. I could hear something above us. It sounded like shouting.

"Scott! Kathryn!" Someone yelled. My eyes shot open as I realised who it was.

"Gordon!" I yelled back hoping he would hear me.

"Kat?" He shouted.

"Down here!" I shouted. I saw his head as he looked over the edge. He smiled with relief.

"There you are." He said.

"Yeah, Scott's unconscious and has a broken leg." I reported.

"Don't worry, I'll get you guys out." He said as he disappeared from view. Just then a rope was thrown down to us. Gordon shuffled himself down it. It took him a few minutes to get down. I watched him as he landed on the ledge. He picked up Scott and grabbed back on to the rope.

"What on earth are you going to do?" I asked.

"Climb up." He said.

"With Scott on your back?" I asked again unsure that this was a good idea.

"Got any better ideas? Plus I can carry him so we'll be ok." He said. Sometimes i hated optimistic Gordon.

"Sure." I said picking up the backpack.

"I'll come down and get you after I've got him up." Gordon told me as he started to pull himself and Scott. I didn't want to wait so I decided to try and climb back up. I pulled myself up and tried to keep pace with Gordon. He climbed faster than me even with Scott on his back. Once we were at the top Gordon collapsed in a heap with Scott on top. I stifled giggle and helped to move Scott off of Gordon. Then I fell down beside Gordon.

"Ugh." I said. My hands were killing me.

"What's wrong?" Gordon asked.

"Nothing." I replied.

"So Kat how did you manage to get down there? Your scared of heights."

"I don't know. I guess it's because Scott needed help and you weren't going to be here for another ten minutes. I basically just swallowed my fear and climbed down. I bet if you asked me to do it now I'd freeze and not be able to." I said.

"Hmmm, yeah I guess." He said.

"Can we go home now?" I asked as I began to get up.

"Yeah." He said as he jumped up. I walked over to Scott and sat him up.

"How are we going to get him home?" I asked Gordon.

"We'll if we carry him down to the bottom then we can call dad and get Virgil or Alan to pick us up." He said picking up Scott. I grabbed the bag and slung it over my shoulder like Scott had earlier.

"Do you want my help to carry him?" I asked.

"No, it'll slow me down." He said smiling. I frowned at the remark on my hiking skills but started to walk. Gordon didn't seem to mind carrying Scott down the mountain and only complained once when he almost fell. Scott remained almost lifeless for most of the hike back down and only really started to move and squirm when we were almost out.

"I wish he would stop moving! It's making my job a little bit harder." Gordon said as Scott tried to roll out of his arms. I smiled.

"At least we know he's alive." I said.

"Suppose, but it'd be better if he just told us he was alive." Gordon said.

"Stop complaining and hurry up!" I said.

"Oh I am going slow aren't I... I mean you're keeping up." He joked. I was about to hit him when Scott murmured something.

"What did he say?" Gordon asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

"Shut up. My head hurts." Scott said. Me and Gordon laughed. Scott rolled over in Gordon's arms.

"Scott stop moving otherwise Gordon's going to drop you." I said.

"What?" He said quietly.

"Stop moving." I said again.

"Ugh." Scott said.

"Go back to sleep Scott." I said to him quietly.

"You said we had to keep talking." I laughed a little.

"Yes, before you went unconscious. You don't need to talk anymore so go to sleep." I whispered.

"But... I'm ok. I want to walk." He said. He became more alert.

"Scott you can't." I said.

"Why?"

"You have a broken leg." I told him.

"Oh... Then I'll go back to sleep." He said. Me and Gordon just looked at each other and rolled our eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Once we were at the bottom I called dad. Alan was on his way to pick us up. Gordon placed Scott down on the ground and sat next to him. Gordon watched as I rolled my weight from on foot to the other.

"Don't worry. Alan will be hear soon." Gordon said. I looked at him.

"I know. But I want Virgil to look at him, I think I've done something wrong or at least I am worried I have." I said as I continued to roll my weight. Gordon let out a sigh.

"He looks fine... Stop doing that!" He said. I looked at his annoyed face and stood still.

"Sorry." I said and began to pace instead. Gordon groaned as I paced.

"Relax." He said.

"I can't." I shouted.

"Fine. Lets talk about something else." He suggested. I said nothing.

"How did you cut your legs like that?" He asked pointing at the cut I had. I stopped pacing to look at it. I hadn't realised how bad it actually was when I was climbing back up or while I was walking. Gordon saw my face and got up.

"Come here." He said walking over. I pushed him away.

"No, I'm fine. Just don't tell Virg." I said.

"Ok but promise me you will tell me if it hurts."

"Promise." I said rolling my eyes. It was hurting just now but I wasn't planning on telling him. He sat back down and I returned to pacing. I kept me hands in a fist, not wanting Gordon to see how bad they were. We remained like this for a couple more minutes until we heard the noise of a hover sled.

"Hey guys." Alan said as he arrived. I smiled at him with relieve.

"Help Gordon pick up Scott." I said.

"F.A.B." He said getting off the sled. I watched as the picked up Scott and placed him on the sled. Alan turned to me.

"You're going to fly him back. Virgil wants to look at both of you."

"Great." I said sarcastically as I climbed on.

"We'll walk back." Alan finished.

"Fine, see you later." I said as I increased the speed. It took us about ten minutes to get home and as soon as we did Virgil was there with Tin Tin. I smiled politely at them but was secretly hoping that they wouldn't notice my cuts. Virgil carried in Scott with the help of Tin Tin. I walked in to the sick bay slowly. I hated it in there so much.

"Stay there Kat, until we've finished fixing up Scott." Virgil said as I got to the door.

"I'll wait in the lounge." I said as I turned to leave. Neither of them heard me so I just left. I walked into the lounge to find my father sitting on the couch. I smiled at him.

"How's Scott doing?" He asked as I sat on the chair by the door.

"I don't know, Virgil's looking at him right now." I said.

"Has he looked at you yet?" He asked.

"No, Scott's needed treated first."

"Oh, so where's Gordon and Alan?" He asked.

"They're walking back, they let me take the hover sled back."

"Oh, ok." He said as Virgil walked in.

"Come on you." Virgil said grabbing my arm.

"Uh oh." I said as I was dragged out. Our dad laughed. Virgil pulled me down to the sick bay and sat me on the side of a bed. I watched him as he looked at the cuts on my legs.

"Tin Tin hand me the wipes." He said.

"Ugh." I said as I lay back. I didn't say anything as he wiped my legs. It stung quite a bit especially when he found the huge cut on my left leg. I let out a groan.

"Ok, all done with the wipe, but I'm going to need a bandage for the cut on you left leg, the rest should be ok." Virgil said to me. I let him fix up my leg then sat up.

"You finished." I said keeping my hands behind my back. Virgil noticed me hiding my hands.

"Let me see your hands. Then we're finished." He said. I shook my head.

"Fine then you can stay here over night. No engine fixing, no tv. Just you sitting here in the sick bay all night." He said walking towards the door.

"No wait!" I yelled. He looked over at me. I pulled my hands out from behind my back and sat them on my knees. I muttered a few things in French.

"Language Kat." He laughed. Curse Virgil and his languages.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Now let me see your hands." He said picking them up. I saw him frown at me but I didn't say anything.

"How long have your hands been like this?" He asked.

"After I climbed down a cliff and back up it. The blood on Scott's shirt isn't just his by the way." I said. He muttered a few things in German.

"Language Virg." I laughed. He smiled.

"Ugh, and I was going to commend you on the job you did with Scott's injuries." Virgil said as he picked up another wipe. I watched his face as he worked and tried not to pay attention to the blood or the needle he used to stitch up my hand. Once he was finished he looked up at me.

"You ok?" He asked. I nodded which wasn't a good idea as I was already slightly dizzy from the blood.

"Lie down. I forgot that the sight of blood makes you faint." He said. I obeyed without any comments, he looked at me.

"What no comments?" He asked slightly bewildered that I'd listened to him with no remarks. I smiled.

"Maybe later." I said. I lay on the bed and watched Virgil tidy up the sick bay. I could hear Alan and Gordon upstairs, reminding me off the plan me and Scott had.

"Virg do you have any bright pink paint?" I asked rolling on to my back.

"Ehhh, don't think so. Why?"

"Just a prank that me and Scott discussed earlier." I smiled.

"Oh, well with Scott's leg broken he won't be doing much pranking."

"Or flying. Great now who am I going to talk to on the way." I complained.

"Gordon could go with you, or Alan." Virgil suggested. I smiled a little. I don't mind Alan and Gordon, it's just me and Scott have a way of doing things and it'd be strange with someone else in his seat.

"It's only six weeks Kat. Don't worry. I'm sure you can fly it on your own." He said seeing my face.

"It's not the same Virg." I said sitting up. I hopped off the bed and leaned against it instead.

"Where's Scott?" I asked. I saw Virgil roll his eyes.

"In his room." He said turning back to his work.

"Thanks for fixing us up Virg. Love you." I said as I gave him a surprise hug. He blushed a little, I smiled at this and walked towards the door.

"Love you too." I heard him say. I sighed happily.


	12. Chapter 12

_seven weeks later_

I sat on the lounger beside the pool with a book in my hand. Two of my brothers were in the pool arguing.

"No. Just no Scott."

"What's wrong? Jealous?"

"You wish."

I listened to Gordon and Scott argue about who dives the best for a couple of minutes before getting up, I was never going to finish my book at this rate. I hauled myself off the chair and stretched my sore back. I walked over to the door inside and had my hand on the handle when I heard wet feet plodding up behind me. Instinctively, I turned around and held my book up, ready to hit anyone that tried to throw me in the pool. Gordon stopped in his tracks and smiled innocently at me. I glared back. I already knew what his plan had been.

"Just going in to get a drink." he said holding up his hands.

"Yeah, sure." I said rolling my eyes. I could see Scott trying to smother his laughing with his hand. I glowered at him too. Scott just shrugged and swam away to the other side of the pool. With a sigh, I turned around and walked inside.

Everything was back to normal, Scott's cast had been taken off a week ago, I was back to normal and fixing the Thunderbirds and more importantly the team was back together. It had been a weird six weeks especially on missions with no Scott but we got through it with no major issues. In fact the only problem had been Scott's restlessness; he had wanted to go here, there and everywhere and tried to convince me and Virgil to let him go on a mission after only a week of having the cast.

I walked to the kitchen followed closely by Gordon. I walked over to where I sat at the table and threw my book on the table, grabbed a drink from the fridge for me and Scott then walked back out towards the pool. Before i got to the door Gordon grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What's up with you?"

"I'm perfectly fine."

"And I'm the Queen of Sheba." Gordon said.

"I always knew you were a girl." He rolled his eyes but didn't let me go.

"If it's about me throwing you in the pool, you know it was a joke."

"Gordon, you didn't actually get me in the pool. You just thought about it." I pointed out. He shrugged. I knew Gordon wasn't going to drop the subject so I told him about how I was scared about Scott going on his first mission in seven weeks.

"Kat, Scott can take care of himself."

"Doesn't stop me worrying though."

Gordon laughed at my logic and pulled me outside. Scott had gotten out of the pool and was currently drying himself.

"Take your time Gordo." he Joked.

"Her fault." Gordon said pointing at me. I grinned sheepishly. Scott laughed at us and grabbed the drink that I held out to him. He took a swig then set the bottle down. I watched him place the towel around his neck while he watched me and Gordon. Gordon jabbed me in the back, a clear indication that I should tell Scott my problem. I tried to subtly step away from him so he couldn't reach me without Scott noticing, that would and should stop him if Alan, his and my alliance still stands. We secretly agreed that we wouldn't spill each other's secrets to our elder brothers, unless of course we are required to. Scott seemed to notice my not so subtle step away from Gordon and imediatley pounced the question that I didn't want to answer.

"Why is it Kat's fault?" Scott asked throwing his towel on the closest seat.

"It's nothing." I didn't need Scott telling me he could look after himself.

"Just tell him sis."

I glared at Gordon. I knew he wasn't good at keeping his mouth shut but I mean keeping a secret for only five minutes was bad, even for Gordon. I saw Scott looking between me and Gordon; he looked confused and slightly annoyed that he wasn't in on it, that's just like Scott. Gordon on the other hand didn't look concerned; he just put down his bottle and strolled over to the pool, leaving me with a curious and annoyed Scott. I sighed and shook my head with annoyance. Trust Gordon.


	13. Chapter 13

"Gee, thanks a lot fish face!" I shouted to him.

This seemed to make Scott even more curious and he looked as if he was about to grab me and shake the answer out of me. I sighed and looked up at my big brother, I knew he was going to say the exact same as Gordon did but if I didn't tell him he would probably go nuts. Scott wanted, no, needed to know everything. Scott broke the awkward silence first.

"Tell me what?"

"Emm... That he, I..."

"Spit it out, Kat. I don't have all day."

"Gordon ate the last cookie." I spat. Realising what I had just said, I put my hand up to my mouth. Gordon was going to kill me, and Scott was going to kill him. I looked at Scott. He looked confused and annoyed; everyone knew cookies were his favourite. He looked over towards the pool then back to me, like he knew that that wasn't what I was supposed to say.

"That's not it." he stated.

"It's true. But you're right, it's not it."

"What is it? Come on sis, spill!" he whined like a five year old. I smirked earning a raised eyebrow from Scott. The silence droned on until I spoke.

"It's honestly nothing, but it's just that, well since what happened seven weeks ago, I am, well just, I don't know, nervous, for the next call out."

"That's it? You're worried about me? I can take care of myself, I'm not five." he said crossing his arms over his chest, like I had just offended him.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You look like I just offended you. What do you think I didn't want you back in Thunderbird one because it was better without you and made that story up?" I said sarcastically. He looked away towards the house, away from my eyes.

"You did, didn't you."I laughed. He said nothing and stared at the house. I burst out laughing.

"Scott... How could... You be...So...Stupid?" I managed through my laughing. I saw him smile a little. I hadn't laughed this much in weeks. After I sobered up a little, I spoke.

"Scott Carpenter Tracy, how stupid can you be? I missed you. Going on rescues without you was like John without chocolate. Not right. Alan was alright, but he couldn't replace you. You and me work the rescues together and to be honest Alan could never work mobile control right... Better?" I asked but i already knew the answer because off the big grin on his face. He pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and put my head against his chest. I was listening to his heartbeat when Gordon walked past.

"Hey guys!" he greeted us. I smiled in return then remembered what I had told Scott. My smile quickly faded and I looked up at Scott. Scott was glaring at Gordon. I held Scott tighter but i knew it wouldn't hold him for long.

"Run Gordon! Run!" I shouted at him. Gordon looked from my face to Scott's. Gordon Glared at me before he took off at a sprint towards the beach. I smiled after him before looking back to Scott.

"Are you going to kill him?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Because he ate the last cookie?"

"Yes... And because he ruined a perfectly good hug." he said smiling at me. I laughed.

"You're a softee." I started.

"Just when it comes to you, Sis." he said releasing me. I smiled and pulled him towards the house.


	14. Chapter 14

"Why am I going again?" I asked as Scott dragged me towards Tracy one.

"You are going because you are the only one that truly understands that stupid plane." Scott said.

We were going to an Air force base to view a plane that was causing problems for both the Air Force pilots and engineers. They had called Tracy Industries and asked our dad, Jeff Tracy, to look over the plans. He had given the plans to me and Brains, both of us understood the plans and noticed the faults. Brains had already left to look at the plane and had come back yesterday, but the problem was still there. Brains had then suggested to dad that I should go and look at it which I didn't understand, if Brains couldn't find the problem then how on earth could I?

"Brains understood it. He couldn't fix. So what makes everyone think I might be able to?"

"Brains may understand it but he isn't in either a car, plane or Thunderbird engine every day. So your turn. Now stop complaining and get in the plane."

"Fine... Are you remembering that after I have looked at and fixed this plane we have to pick up the food and supplies for this month?" I asked as I climbed on to Tracy one.

"Yes, Yes. Get on the plane. I want to take off before I am thirty." He said as he climbed on behind me. I purposely slowed down to earn an annoyed sigh from Scott. I smiled; ever since he had been in the Air Force Scott always seemed to have a schedule, and always wanted to stick to it.

Once I was on Tracy one, I threw my bag on one of the seats and headed to the cockpit with Scott on my heels. I took my place in the co-pilot seat; I knew Scott would want to fly us to the base. Scott took his seat and began to run the pre-flight checks, while he did this I picked up my headphones and placed them over my head. It wasn't much longer until we were in the air.

**TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB **

I had been at the base for three hours now and I was still nowhere near finding the issue with the plane. I had begun to ask questions about the plane to see if I could locate the problem, but i remained unlucky.

"Ok, who came up with this design?" I asked the group of plane engineers that had gradually congregated around the 'stupid plane' as Scott called it.

"Ehhh... Not too sure, it was a group effort... although mainly Ben's idea. He came up with the wing and engine design." One of the many engineers said. I smiled in thanks at him. I had gone through all the systems, removed many wires and parts but I still hadn't found the cause of the problem. I had asked around all the pilots that had flew it and they had all said the same thing, after take off all the instruments seemed to shut off and they seemed to glide, then all of a sudden as they got close to the ground they would turn on again and allow the pilot to land. This plane was seriously getting on my nerves, there was no clue into what was failing and to make matters worse I was constantly getting checked up on by the base commander. Scott had stayed with me for a while but he had also begun to ask questions, so I told him to leave and get the supplies while I looked at the plane.

"So what's your conclusion Miss Tracy?" The engineer called Glen asked.

"That this plane won't fly unless I can solve its stupid problem, and stop with the Miss Tracy its Kat."

"Ok, Kat. But please don't put all the pressure on yourself; if it doesn't fly safely we'll scrap it." Glen said.

"Thanks but if I can't fix it then it will bug me for the rest of my life, I know how beneficial it could be for the Air Force."

"Hey, don't stress." Someone said from behind me. I turned around to see a pilot at the door to the hangar


	15. Chapter 15

I turned around to see a pilot at the door to the hangar.

"Sure, sure. Now who are you?" I asked.

"The names Jake, Jake Taylor and you are?"

"Kathryn Tracy, Kat for short." I replied as I looked up and down the pilot. He was around average height and looked, well, he was quite cute actually. He had short light brown hair and amazing blue eyes.

"Jake, you're supposed to be doing drills with the other pilots." Someone said from behind me.

"Supposed to be. But someone told me there was a cutie on base, and I had to investigate." He replied looking me up and down. I smirked at him.

"Sorry, I don't go out with anyone that hasn't read my brothers books." This was a lie but ever since my last boyfriend had cheated on me I really didn't want to date anyone that wasn't willing to do something for me first.

"All of them or just one?" Jake asked. I felt the shock on my face, I had been asked out twice since my last boyfriend but whenever I had asked them to read my brothers books they had laughed and asked if I was serious.

"We are supposed to be fixing a plane." Someone reminded me. I shook my head and turned back to the plane. All the engineers started talking between themselves on the best way to fix it. I had decided the best way was to learn about the problem was to see it in action myself; I had to take it out for a flight. _Now, how to tell and convince an Air Force Commander to let a member of the public fly a dangerous plane _I thought to myself. I decided to take the direct route.

"I need to take this plane out for a flight." I said to anyone who was listening. Everyone seemed to stop talking and stare at me, no one said anything until I heard Jake blurt out, "Good Luck with that."

**TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB**

I was now in the cockpit of the supposedly dangerous aircraft. _Great, now let's see how this baby flies _I thought as it was taxied out of the hangar. I watched as Jake took off in a typhoon just ahead of me. This was the only way the commander would let me fly it, if I had a typhoon follow me and I reported in every few minutes. I found this quite funny, I mean the co-pilot of the fastest Thunderbird having to be watched as she flew around in a death trap, Ok so not that funny, I think I've been hanging around Gordon too long. I began my last minute pre-flight checks and then began my take off.

"Typhoon One to Death Trap. Do you copy?" Jakes voice came through the headphone in my helmet, once I had taken off.

"Loud and clear, Typhoon one. Systems all clear at this moment." I said with a smile on my face.

"What no comment about my dry sense of humour?"

"You haven't met my brother Gordon. He has a similar sense of humour to you. A. Terrible. One."

"Yep, a terribly good one." He joked. I laughed.

"Oh... and well, just one will be fine." I said changing the subject.

"Just one what?"

"One of my brothers books." I said, I could hear his laugh over the inter-com. Even his laugh was cute.

"Well, that's good, cause I've read them all." He said, now it was my turn to laugh.

"My Systems are still all green...Oh, wait, I've lost my trajectory and engine power, nothing is showing up. I am now gliding." I reported as I looked at my watch. I had only been in the air for five minutes, that wasn't good, that means there could be a problem with the air intakes, not enough air getting in causing the engine to cut off, like it was being strangled.

"Start your landing procedure." Jake instructed.

"Already have. I do have a pilot's licence you know."

"Well, I was hoping you did otherwise the commander would probably be nuts, If let you fly a death trap with wings without proper training."

I began my decent while he spoke. Having no real control over the plane was a bit of a pain but nothing I couldn't handle. I was nearing the landing strip when suddenly all the controls came back, everything lit up and I was finally back in full control of the stupid plane. I pulled the nose of the plane up as I got closer to the ground, to come in for a perfect landing.

"KAT! ARE YOU THERE! HAWK THREE PLEASE RESPOND!" I heard Jake shouting.

"Sheesh, yeah I'm here. Stop shouting. Hawk three? Is that what it's called?" I replied.

"Sorry but I asked you twice, and then... well, emm... yeah. Sorry." He said.

"What? Then what?" I asked. I didn't know whether to feel annoyed that he was shouting at me or touched that he cared enough to shout at me.

"Well, I well... it's my job to make sure you were ok, I don't want to get attacked or sued by another Tracy for letting you crash." He finally said. I couldn't understand why it hurt so much to tell me he just thought of me as another member of the public. Was all he said about me being cute and asking me out a joke? That's what it felt like.

"Oh." Was all I could manage. I took of my helmet and climbed out of the plane, time to get back to work.


	16. Chapter 16

I reached the hangar about five minutes after leaving Hawk Three. I felt strange, like someone had just shot me in the heart. I couldn't understand why what Jake had said hurt so much; I had just met him around an hour ago. Why did it hurt so much?

I arrived to busy thinking about what had just happened to notice what was going on around me. I hadn't even noticed Glen walk up to me until he placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Huh?" Was all I could say, when I was forced back into reality.

"I said, What do you think the problem is?" Glen replied. I could see he was trying not to roll his eyes. Even for a man of thirty five I could see a spark in his brown eyes, all my brothers had that look too especially when they were excited.

"Oh... emm... Yeah, I think it's where the plane takes in air."

"Are you Ok Kat?" Glen asked.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine." I replied waving my hand in the air.

"OK." he said reluctantly. "I'm off for my break, call if you need me."

"Got it." I said as I walked around him.

I waited for him to leave then walked over to the bench that I had temporarily claimed and jumped up on to it. I needed to get my thoughts in order before I could do any work. I shuffled back as far as I could and crossed my legs. Placing and elbow on each one of my knees, I buried my head in my hands. I sat there for a while thinking about what had just happened and convinced myself I had to get over it and get to work. I was about to sit up when I heard two voices I didn't want to hear. Jake's and Scott's.

_Great. Just Great. Scott's back and he's met Jake. Just what I need, _Was all I could think once I had heard them. I didn't want to look at them so I just kept my head in my hands.

"So you really took part in the... Kat? Are you ok?" I heard Jake ask. Great they'd seen me. All I'd wanted to do was blend in to the background but no, they had to notice me as soon as they walked in, maybe I should have hidden.

"Yeah, fine." I mumbled pulling my head from my hands.

"Lies. What's wrong?" Scott said.

"Nothing. I'm just getting worked up about this plane."

"Do you know what's wrong with it?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, Well maybe... I believe it's the air intakes but I could be wrong."

"Then how are you stressed?" Scott replied raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up Scott! It's nothing to do with you!" I yelled at him. The look on his face told me he didn't expect me to yell, maybe sound annoyed but I was so annoyed with myself for not knowing what was wrong with me that I was willing to yell at anyone for any reason, even if they didn't deserve it.

"Sorry, I just asked." He said but I was already too angry to care.

"Yeah, well everyone has been asking me the same stupid question all day! I'm fed up! I just want to fix this stupid plane then go home and I never want to see this air base or Jake again!" Realising what I had just said brought me to a hault. I looked at Jake and Scott's faces. Scott looked confused and angry, probably because I had been yelling at him. Jake looked hurt and the strange part was when I saw his face looking like that I looked at the floor, I could almost feel his pain, I wanted to run up and hug him, say I was sorry but I couldn't move. I felt so guilty.

What was happening to me?

"KAT! WHAT ON EARTH IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Scott shouted at me.

"Nothing. I'm sorry. Sorry Jake." I said to the floor.

"It's Ok. I'll be going now. Nice to meet you Scott, Kat." Jake said. The hurt was clear in his voice. I didn't want him to leave but I couldn't bring myself to say anything so I just looked at the floor.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too, Jake. Sorry about Kat. She gets stressed easily." Scott said. I could almost imagine the glare he was probably giving me.

"Yeah, sure. Well, see ya." Jake replied.

I looked up to see Jake open the door, walk out and close it silently behind him. I looked over to Scott, who was glaring at me, and put on an apologetic smile. Scott just crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows, as if to say _So, how are you going to fix this?_

"I'm going to talk to Jake." I said pushing myself off the bench and pointed towards the door.

"Good." He said moving to allow me past.

"Back in a mo." I said moving to the door.

**TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB**

I walked out the door to see Jake walking towards a building that looked like a canteen. I ran along the path to catch up with him.

"Jake!" I shouted as I ran. I saw him turn around before I tripped over my own feet and fell into him. He caught me as I fell into his big, warm chest and helped me stand up straight.

"Where's the fire?" He asked as he held me at arm's length.

"I came to apologise. I'm so sorry for what I said, it was stupid. I do kinda... well, I do want to see you again."

"Yeah, I guess it is my fault, if I had been honest about liking you then you might not have been in a bad mood." He mumbled to the ground.

"I was not in a bad mood." I said sharply.

"Sure, you weren't." He laughed and I had to laugh with him.

"So you've really read all my brothers books?"

"Yeah, before I joined the Air Force I wanted to be an astronaut. I found all of John's books very interesting."

"Yeah, space would be pretty cool. But Jake I hate to tell you, spacemen join NASA."

"Oh, trust me I know, I looked it up, but my parents didn't want me to join NASA. They thought it was too dangerous." He said filling the last sentence with heavy sarcasm.

"So you decided to join the Air Force? Because that's not filled with danger." I said rolling my eyes. I was now secretly glad my dad didn't make me become a pilot or an astronaut, not that I didn't like what my brothers did, it's just I had always wanted to be an engineer.

"Yeah. No, I just decided that this was the next best thing. Don't get me wrong, I love flying and being able to protect our country, but I've always wanted to be an astronaut."

"Really..." I replied. I desperately wanted for him to ask me to lunch or even better dinner, I really liked him.

"So, how about you and me grab some lunch, then I can help you fix the death trap." He offered.

"Yes!" I practically yelled at him. He laughed and placed his arm over my shoulders. As he did this, it was almost as if someone had given me an electric shock except it felt great. I smiled, it felt good to be in love again.

* * *

**Thanks to all the reviews I've been getting! It helps a lot and sorry for not saying anything in any of my earlier chapters. Thanks again!**

**kirstyrob14 **


End file.
